Who I Am
by raiofsunshinex
Summary: Blaine has something to say to the New Directions.  What I imagined happened after Blaine and Sam's mini-fight in "Hold on to Sixteen" Song!fic


**The song here is "I am who I am" from an old British TV show called "Britannia High". In short, it was like Glee. The last time I checked the guy who sang it is now an alternative Peter Parker in Spiderman on Broadway. Just so you know xD **

**Free air guitars for reviews :D**

Blaine stood on the stage in the auditorium, staring down at the New Directions and the Warblers he had invited here. He took in the looks of confusion from the New Directions. Good. They deserved it.

"Blaine, the floor is yours." Mr Schue announced.

"Thank you" he replied. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"So all summer all I heard from Kurt was 'New Directions are so great' and 'we're just like one huge, incestuous family'. I started here, and you know what?" he asked. "I haven't seen that. I haven't seen the group that Kurt described to me, the group that _went to Nationals._ I don't feel like I belong here. I know Kurt wants me here-"he paused to throw a loving look at his boyfriend- "but some people-"he glared pointedly at Finn- "have gone out of their way to exclude me. Well, I have something to say to you all.

Yeah, I come with baggage. I'm not perfect; I know that. The Warblers know that, and they still accepted me the way I was, saw me for who I am, and didn't judge me on anything apart from my talent. They're here because none of them would let me do this without them...and we are a real family. But to you guys, I just want to mention this. One, I perform because it's the one thing that kept me going when my problems threatened to become too much for me to handle. Losing myself in the music is my coping method. And two, if I wanted solos, _I would've stayed with the Warblers._ I came here because I couldn't bear to be apart from the person I _love_. And you know what? I thought you all would've wanted the best for Kurt. Because he's your friend. Because he went through all that crap last year, and now he deserves to be with someone who makes him so happy."

He glanced round, taking in the guilty looks.

"And now I have something to say. And I always say it best through song."

The drum beat started up, making the New Directions jump. Blaine starting pacing in time with the song, fire flashing in his hazel eyes.

"_There's parts of my past that I've left behind,  
>Seems as far as I run always somehow they find me,<br>Been shedding my skin but there's so many layers.  
>I am who I am and you know what I'm saying.<em>

_Nobody's safe it's a race that I've run,  
>The fight that I've fought and I thought I had won,<br>Now I'm standing here with a part of me there,  
>But I am who I am,<br>I am who I am."_

Blaine planted his feet, staring directly into the eyes of the members of New Directions. He remembered standing in front of mirror, trying to find who he was, refusing to believe what he saw...until he met Kurt.

Much to the surprise of the New Directions, the Warblers got up and began to sing along with Blaine.__

_"Be who you are,  
>Don't be ashamed,<br>See we're all different people,  
>With no one to blame,<br>Look out for your friends,  
>Those close to your heart,<br>Cause they will be there,  
>When it all falls apart,<em>

_You are who you are,  
>You are who you are"<em>

Blaine glanced down at the New Directions, his gaze lingering on Kurt nodding in time, smiling proudly. It was his idea for Blaine to perform to the group, unable to see his boyfriend get hurt anymore. Blaine had found the song, and it had spoken to his soul.__

_"Leave me alone you don't understand,  
>On this side of the fence, there's no promised land"<em>

This was true. Even with a privileged background, Blaine still had to fight for his rights in life. He allowed the memories to wash over him as he sang, as harmless as rain, no longer hurting him. That was in the past, and the future beckoned, with no time to dwell on the sad times.

_"See that's where I'm from, where I used to belong,  
>Though the road to get here has been painful and long<em>

_But I am who I am,  
>I am who I am<br>I am who I am  
>I am who I am<em>

_I am who I am,  
>Who ever I am"<em>

He held his head high as he finished, leaving a few seconds of shocked and awed silence, before the Warblers converged on him, smothering him in hugs. "That's my Blaine!" exclaimed Jeff, giving Blaine a fist bump. "Always wowing the crowd." chimed in Nick, the other half to the 3-6 mafia and Jeff's boyfriend. "Look at them!" He jerked his chin in the direction of the audience. Blaine allowed himself to really see.

The New Directions were sitting there with shock written across their faces. Rachel was openly crying, and Tina was curled up in Mike's arms. However, Blaine was focused on Finn. He stared at Blaine, surprise on his face, remorse in his eyes. Santana stared at Blaine with what seemed like pity- like she knew what he was talking about. Blaine looked away. He didn't want anyone's pity. He looked around for Kurt, and was confused when he couldn't find him. Surely Kurt would want to be here?

He started as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Hey." He whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Hey yourself."

"I am so proud of you. I was so proud to be with you."

Blaine was prevented from replying by Finn standing up.

"Blaine."

The Warblers fell silent behind him.

"I... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." He shifted uncomfortably. "And...er... welcome to the New Directions."

Blaine leaned back against Kurt, putting his arms on top of Kurt's, and linking their hands.

"Thank you Finn."

"It doesn't make everything automatically better Finn." Kurt spoke up from behind Blaine.

He nodded. "It shouldn't have taken Blaine and the Warblers to do this for you to welcome him."

"I know."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands, showing his appreciation. Gradually, everyone drifted out of the auditorium, the Warblers leaving with "see you laters!" and "speak soon!" called in Kurt and Blaine's directions, and claps on the back.

Soon, it was just the two of them, standing entwined on the stage.

"I meant it, you know." Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tilted his head back to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You made me so proud to be with you. I can't believe you're mine."

"Thank you." The whisper was soft, but was more heartfelt than a thousand words would ever be. He turned round in Kurt's arms and kissed him softly. "You make me proud to, you know?"

Kurt just smiled and kissed him in reply.

Things weren't better. But Blaine knew they would be. As long as he had Kurt.


End file.
